


Dancing Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir knows what the most graceful thing in the world is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).



In the wood there is a path. The path leads to a lake. And in the lake there swim a duck and her ducklings.

Fakir bought a whole warm baguette from the baker this morning. The ducklings prefer to dabble after the stale crusts he throws in the water. But Ahiru, Ahiru remembers the taste of warm buttered bread as a human, and even as a duck she's retained a fondness for it. So Fakir feeds her as much fresh steaming bread as she can eat.

"Quack?" she asks.

In ballet, the position of the feet, the angles of the hands, can convey questions, emotions, desires. As clumsy as she was as a ballet student, Ahiru's voice, no matter what shape she wears, has that same quality of being able to reach the heart. She's content; she loves her ducklings; she is anxious about Fakir.

"I was thinking the other day that someday some of your ducklings might grow up to dance," he says, "and that I should like to teach them."

The littlest duckling pauses in her dabbling and is looking at Fakir sideways with her bright, curious eye.

"Quack!" Ahiru says. She paddles in a figure-eight to express her delight.

When people think of graceful birds, they think of falcons or cranes or swans. But Fakir knows better: he knows that the most graceful thing in the world is a duck in her lake with her ducklings.


End file.
